


Kissing Venus Trap

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassin AU, Attempted Sexual Assault, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Honey Trap, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post S8, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Vaginal Sex, and she leads the Blade of Mamora, and they're assassins, basically she takes Krolia's place, except Keith is raised by Haggar instead, mostly canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: It was Keith's first big mission, Operation Venus.The objective:Get close to the famous ex-paladin Takashi Shirogane and eliminate him.Keith would either succeed in his mission or die a failure, there was no other way.Too bad Shiro turns out to be more than a simple target.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I do this to myself but here we are. I really am trash aren't I?

Keith sat at a table in his barren kitchen, his head rested on his palm as he surveyed the photos on the screen in front of him. 

“ ‘Takashi Shirogane.’ ” Keith read the name in a low voice. Keith stared at the man’s profile before moving candid snapshots of Shirogane around the blueprint of a map to pinpoint his target’s most frequented locations.

“Got to be an opening somewhere.” Keith murmured to himself as he continued to brainstorm how to initiate his mission.

He’d been hunting this target for a while at this point, the man was frustratingly hard to pin down as he was never actually home. Shirogane lived like a universal celebrity with the achievements he had under his belt: former leader of Voltron, former Captain of Atlas; even in retirement he’s made a name for himself as an activist in the crooked world of intergalactic politics. 

To say he was a hard man to touch was an understatement. 

For over a year now Keith’s been carefully studying the public face of Takashi Shirogane. He knows the man is a prime alpha, that he has a commanding presence and a gentle disposition. Keith remembered the first time he saw a clip of one of Shirogane’s more popular speeches, the man looked radiant as he preached about universal peace. He practically beamed with pride as he said his final speech as the Atlas’ captain. Shirogane nearly looked ethereal with the sun rays illuminating his silver-white hair and glinting against the medals on his sharp uniform. Keith will never forget how he seemed to capture the crowd around him so effortlessly, he was clearly a man who inspired admiration and respect.

He was well-liked on Earth, and If Keith has learned anything it’s that well-liked men have tight circles. Killing them from afar would be easier but if you want to extract important information from them first you had to find your way in that social circle. 

A crueler person had plenty of enemies that could make it easier to bring the target down while simultaneously taking the fall for the assassination. Sure good men had bitter people who hated them too, but an outsider with ill-intentions is bound to stick out eventually in a supporting circle of comrades. 

Keith wished he could just off the guy but the former captain had way too much important intel on Earth's defense force to be discarded so quickly. Keith honestly hated undercover missions but it was his first real mission as a true blade and he couldn’t let Haggar see him as weak. He had no other choice but to succeed, it was victory or death. 

Luckily Mr.Shirogane has been cutting down his travelling lately and is a bit more predictable with his more domestic routine. He still works at his office or with the Garrison but his time-consuming business trips were less frequent. Keith was sure that had to do with the assumption that the Galra have mostly disappeared or become inactive. This moment of downtime was a perfect opportunity to make his move. 

Keith’s eyes skimmed over the map of Phoenix until his eyes landed on Shirogane’s office. Recently Shirogane has been slipping out the side exit of the building instead of the main exit. Keith could imagine it had to do with the barrage of reporters that’s been showing up at his job lately. They were also taking advantage of his downtime to harass him it seems. 

He could see that the side exit led to an alley that was connected to a back street. Shirogane had personal security but they didn’t always tail him at work. Shirogane usually didn't like his guards coming into his office. At those times he would be unaccompanied until he reached his hover-vehicle. It was the perfect window of opportunity. 

Keith pressed the screen to highlight the alley and mark the location.

Looks like it was finally time to meet his target. 


	2. Gone Fishin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith freezes his ass off and catches the wrong fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply to this chapter. The mission has officially started!
> 
> Enjoy

A few days later Keith planted himself just at the end of the alley where he was still hidden from the view of the backstreet. He made sure to stand where Shirogane would make eye contact. Keith was hoping to be mistaken as a prostitute or maybe a homeless omega struggling to get by. Keith could care less which one he looked like, he just needed to appear pitiful. Maybe he could tug on Shirogane's altruistic nature, if that failed there was always a primal side to every alpha. Shirogane would have a hard time ignoring his scent. 

Nights were always unpleasantly cold in the desert, the chill made Keith wrap his arms around his poorly clothed body. His shirt sleeves were long enough to cover his hands but the material was sheer and thin. Keith was at least a little thankful he opted for tight ripped jeans and hightops for his other attire. It'll all be worth it if he snags his target. 

Another shiver ran through Keith, Shirogane usually leaves around 8:30 or 9pm, hopefully he shows up before Keith freezes to death. 

The thought dropped from Keith’s mind when he felt a presence near him that made him stiffen. Keith turned to see a man dressed in a suit who looked to be in his mid 50’s. He was taller than Keith and had a very mundane and nondescript face. He didn’t hide the fact that he was shamelessly leering at Keith.

“Never seen you around here before doll.” His voice almost had a slur to it as he said it. Keith forced himself not to cringe at the suggestive tone of the man’s voice, instead he frowned at the man.

“Not interested.” Keith said before he turned to dismiss him completely. 

“Oh, you’re a mean one.” His tone was a little surprised but mostly amused. He walked in front of Keith again completely blocking Keith’s view of Shirogane’s exit. 

“Fuck. _off._ ” Keith huffed in frustration as he attempted to move around the man only to be blocked again. 

Looks like he snagged the wrong alpha, he should’ve accounted for the possibility of that happening. He held back a sneer as he formulated a plan to get out of this situation. The empty streets made him think he was alone, he shouldn't have let his guard down. 

“Hey, I’ve got lots of money if that’s what you want.” The alpha spread out his arms with a smug smile like he was showing off his ugly beige suit. 

Keith tries to ignore him but the smell of the alpha’s pungent arousal is beginning to irritate him, Keith could feel himself losing patience. He was half tempted to agree so he could just off the annoying prick, his hand practically twitched with the urge to grab his dagger. 

“ _C’mon._ ” The man continued to press despite the threatening scent that was wafting off Keith. 

He crowded Keith further into the alley as an attempt to corner him, he bent slightly to grab at Keith’s waist but Keith saw it coming. Keith grit his teeth grabbing a handful of sandy-grey hair and slamming his knee into the man’s nose. The alpha stumbled back letting out a few colorful curses as he held onto his bloody nose. His expensive glasses fell to the ground with a crack on the sidewalk as he bent over to nurse his aching face. 

The stunned look on the man’s face told Keith that Earthlings perhaps weren’t used to this level of aggression from an omega. Keith scanned the area for onlookers, thankful no one else was around to witness his break in character. 

Keith tensed when the alpha’s scent grew more hostile. It made him nervous, this man was not going to leave without a fight and Shiro could be coming any minute now. Keith’s dark eyes kept shifting between the man and the now more clear view of the exit door.

“You fucking bitch!” He spat out in a nasally voice. He lunged for Keith, successfully grabbing a handful of Keith’s inky black hair while Keith’s attention was divided. 

Keith winced when the man yanked his head into an awkward tilt. Keith didn’t know his intentions but having his scent gland exposed put him on high alert. He grit his teeth pushing his fingers into the rim of his jeans to grab the hilt of his dagger. 

“Hey!” Keith heard a voice yell behind his attacker. It was deep, reverberating through the alley. 

The sound made both the man and Keith freeze. The stranger let go of Keith and turned to reveal none of than Takashi Shirogane himself. The look on his face was that of cold anger as he took in the sight; he stared the older alpha down with challenge in his eyes. A new idea occurred to Keith in that moment, this just might turn out to be better than his original plan.

“What do you think you’re doing?” There was an authority to his voice that made the other alpha tense. 

Shirogane walked up to the man in only a few long strides. His brown eyes were hard as he stared down the other alpha.

“Stay out of this Shirogane.” The man said through heavy breaths. For a minute Shirogane was taken aback by the mess of dried blood and tear tracks on the other alpha’s face but he didn’t let it distract him for long.

“Leave before I call the police.” Shirogane warned him. 

The other alpha frowned, hesitating as he held eye contact with Shirogane. It was probably humiliating being rejected _and_ one-upped in one night. Shirogane, however, didn't seem to care. 

Keith silently continued to watch Shirogane warily. Shirogane’s stance told Keith that he was more pissed off than he let on, his squared shoulders and penetrating eye contact gave all the signs that he was gearing for a fight. His alpha side wouldn’t be able to calm down until the opposing alpha’s scent was out of the vicinity, by whatever means necessary. 

“ _Leave._ ” Shirogane growled in a threatening tone. 

The older alpha glanced back at Keith with a conflicted look on his face like he was weighing the risk of pursuing Keith further. He must’ve decided it wasn’t worth it because he only grit his teeth in anger as he let Keith go and stormed off, but not without sending Keith another nasty look over his shoulder. 

Shirogane finally let out a breath to calm himself when the man was gone. He walked up to Keith immediately searching for any sign of injury. The concern in his eyes was genuine, almost painfully so. Looks like the ‘omega in distress’ route _was_ the more effective way to make an impression.

Keith should’ve been happy being given this opportunity, so why did he also feel guilt? 

“Are you hurt?” Shirogane’s words were soft and careful, _miles_ different from the Shirogane Keith witnessed earlier.

Keith shook his head. “I’m okay. Just...kind of processing everything right now.” he said as he hugged himself again, now that the adrenaline has left his body he remembered it’s still fucking cold. Keith tried to calm himself too, he couldn't believe he almost attacked that guy, he had to be careful lest he blow his cover too early. 

“Oh!” Shirogane took off his own leather jacket. “Here, you’ve got to be freezing.” he draped it over Keith much to Keith’s pleasant surprise. 

The jacket practically drowned him and it was already warm from Shirogane’s body. Keith pulled the jacket snugly around him not even resisting the urge to snuggle into the brown fur lining the jacket. It smelled sweet, subtle and soothing like cinnamon tea with fresh lemons. The omega side of Keith wanted to purr from Shirogane's scent but he controlled himself. 

“Thanks.” He said in a quiet voice with a timid smile. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear glancing up at Shirogane through his eyelashes and catching the alpha gazing at him with a little more than curiosity.

Before Shirogane could reply a group of men came rushing into the alley all clad in white uniforms. They crowded around Shirogane within seconds of arriving. The sight of the guard dogs made Keith tense again but he willed himself to chill out before his wariness bled into his scent. 

“Mr. Shirogane! Are you okay sir?” The smallest one moved in front of Shirogane creating a gap between him and Keith. 

“I’m fine.” Shirogane responded absentmindedly. The smaller guard glanced at back at Keith once then gave the other guards a look before turning back to Shirogane.

“Sir, we saw someone running out the alley with blood on them. We couldn’t get a good look at his face, was there an altercation?” the guard pulled out his comm ready to take any necessary notes.

“You could say that. That guy was my ex co-worker.” Shirogane sighed. He looked like he’d rather be doing anything else than reporting to the guard. Keith tried listening to the report intently but his attention was pulled from Shirogane's conversation when two bigger guards stood in front of Keith like they were trying to shield him from further observing. 

“You know anything about what happened here omega?” said the one with the curly hair. 

Keith pulled the jacket closer as he looked away. “I don’t think I can talk about that right now after everything just happened.”

“You’re the only witness, it’s important that you share your perspective--”

“That alpha tried to sexually assault me.” Keith said bluntly. He crossed his arms and scowled, his patience has been tried enough. He didn’t want to talk even if he were in the mood. 

The guard’s stony visage did fall a bit at the statement. Suddenly his whole stance was awkward as he looked away in discomfort. 

“I’m….sorry that happened.” He said awkwardly while giving Keith a little more space. 

Keith was admittedly at a loss for words, his brows raised in confusion. He didn’t expect that reaction after how assertive the guard was being. Maybe he wasn't just an inconsiderate meathead then. 

The curly-haired guard rubbed the back of his neck looking to his partner for guidance.

“Hey, uh, Scott? Shouldn’t something like this be reported?” He asked. His expression was unsure but he did look concerned for Keith. The red-head guard, Scott, rolled his eyes at his partner’s sheepish behavior. He shook his head in disapproval as he stepped up to Keith instead. 

“Muhammad you can’t get all soft and lenient every time an omega gives you a sob story. He’s probably not even telling the truth.” he gestured to Keith who simply arched a brow. 

“Now, what I want to know is how’d you end up here? I’ve never seen you ‘round here before.” Scott said in a low voice meant to be intimidating. 

That was the last thing Keith wanted to hear. A smile was already growing on the guard’s face making him look everything like a cat spotting prey. Keith tightened his lips together. If he mentioned anything about how he really got into the altercation he knew that _this_ guy would use it to invalidate his story further. It was likely he would see the whole thing as a prostitute setting up a poor alpha who looked like a wealthy target. He was already intent on not trusting Keith.

“It's just, so much has happened that my memory is blurry. I only remember being saved.” Keith shook his head in frustration, feigning confusion. The smug look on Scott’s face fell to a more irritated expression. Keith resisted the urge to smirk at the sight. 

Shirogane seemed to catch onto what his guards were doing because he was suddenly sliding pass them to get to Keith again. Thank the stars for Shirogane’s impeccable timing so far.

“I got it from here, Thank you.” Shirogane’s tone was polite but he left no room for argument. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets with a dejected look like Shirogane was being a party-pooper but he did reluctantly back off with the other guards to give them privacy.

“Do you have someone you can call?” Shirogane asked pulling out his own sleek looking comm.

“There’s no one I can really contact.” Keith said fidgeting with the ends of the jacket sleeves. He looked down biting his lip before he spoke up again. 

“And it’s not like I have anywhere to go either…” Keith said in a somber voice.

“Do you....do you mind coming with me?” Shirogane asked, his words were cautious.  
  


Keith’s head snapped up, somehow the offer surprised him. Excitement welled up right after when he realized how golden the opportunity was. Keith figured Shirogane might go out his way to help him only after they got more acquainted but he was surprised to see his plan moving at a more rapid speed. In retrospect his original plan was pretty flawed, maybe he should’ve thought of something more dramatic from the beginning. 

“Come with you?” Keith said warily. It would probably be suspicious accepting the offer too eagerly. Shirogane opened his mouth to say something then closed it again after some hesitation. His brows furrowed with the conflicted thoughts in his head but he eventually spoke up.

“I know you probably wouldn’t feel comfortable with this but...would you mind if I buy you a bite to eat?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Keith asked. He crossed his arms and shot Shirogane a suspicious glare. 

Shiro’s eyes widened when he seemed to think twice about the implication of his words. 

“I don’t mean it that way!” He scrambled to clarify, holding his hands up with an apologetic look. “I just figured you’d need a nice hot meal. Maybe I can help with your situation too, only if you want to though.”

Keith stared at him a bit longer, he was almost tempted to get more fun reactions out of Shirogane but this was a mission and he didn’t have all the time in the world to mess around. 

“Okay I mean,” Keith shrugged. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday. I could eat.”


	3. A Wrench in the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out something new about his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm sorry about the lack of a beta but at least I don't have to worry about being consistent with Shiro's full name anymore lmao

The place they stopped by was a homey little diner not too far from Shirogane’s office. The place wasn’t luxurious by any means but the pink and yellow interior was cheery, the food smelled lovely, and the booth seats were worn and comfortable.

The staff there seem to know Shirogane very well. Their brunette waitress brightened up when she saw them come in and sit down. Curiosity slips into her expression when she approaches the table and sees Keith.

“Welcome to Piper’s you two! Always nice to see you here Mr.Shirogane.” She had a maternal feel to her as a person. Her naturally honey-like scent meshed perfectly with the smell of baked pastries that wafted from her clothes. 

“The feeling is mutual. I can’t function without eating your food at least once a week,” Shirogane joked with a charming smile.  She laughed softly, shaking her head at Shirogane’s playfulness. Eventually her eyes landed on Keith again but this time she really took in his appearance. 

“And who is your new friend if you don’t mind me asking?” The question was directed at Shirogane but her eyes stayed on Keith.

“Well we sort of just met.” Shirogane said awkwardly glancing at Keith. They didn’t even get to officially exchange names with everything that happened. Keith decided to take things over from there.

“It’s Keith.” he said holding out a hand in greeting. It was technically his real name but he didn’t feel it was too much of a risk giving it away since it wasn’t his documented name.

“Nice to meet you Keith, I’m Pedra!” She shook his hand with a bright smile. Keith couldn’t help but let a small one grow on his face too, she had one of those contagious smiles. 

“Now,” she pulled out her touchpad afterwards. “Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks?” 

“Could I get a strawberry milkshake?” Shirogane requested. She nodded as she tapped the touchpad a few times before turning to Keith. 

“What about you sweetie?” 

Keith was currently browsing the menu with a frown, he had to be careful with Earthling food. Being half human meant it was safe for his body but he barely grew up on the stuff. Some of it still tasted rather bizarre to him.  He avoided the sodas since the last time he drank cola he felt like he was drinking acid. Then again he wasn’t in the mood for juice either, maybe he would just get water.

“Why don’t you try their shakes? They’re amazing.” Shirogane said. 

“It’s like 44 degrees outside and you think a milkshake is a good option?” Keith said, scrunching his nose up at the thought of it.

“I promise it’s worth it. Come on, trust me on this one.” He urged with a laugh.  Keith finds his gaze lingering on the fullness of Shirogane’s lips as they tilt into an easy grin. It distracted him for a moment until Keith remembered he needed to respond. 

“Fine, why not?” Keith said. “You can order for me.” 

“Is chocolate good?” Shirogane asked.  Keith fucking loved chocolate so it had to be the best choice no matter what food or drink, Keith knew he could trust chocolate-flavored things.

“Chocolate sounds pretty delicious actually.” Keith said crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushioned booth. 

“I gotcha,” Pedra replied while recording the order. 

“So one chocolate milkshake and one strawberry. Alrighty, I’ll be back with your drinks in a few!” she put her pad away to speed walk towards the kitchen. 

Shirogane started to remove the blazer of his three piece suit, loosening his tie with a sigh of relief. The grey suit looked pretty expensive and was clearly tailored perfectly to accentuate Shirogane’s form. Keith could tell the man was fit under the conservative outfit. He briefly wondered how many opportunities the man had to even use that impressive physique since he wasn’t exactly in combat any more. Keith couldn't help but feel curious about Shirogane's work but he had to focus on getting to know him first. 

“I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” Keith perked up a little as he asked. 

“My first name is Takashi but I prefer ‘Shiro’. Everyone I know calls me that.” He says while resting his forearms on the table.

“Is that your preferred name?” Keith inquired, storing the nickname in his head.

“It’s short for Shirogane, my last name.” Shirogane, or rather _Shiro_ , replied.

“It’s nice to officially meet you Keith.” Shiro continued. Keith’s name sounded surprisingly pleasant coming from Shiro’s lips.

Keith paused, what a strange thought. It wasn’t the only unusual thought about Shiro that crossed his mind that day either. Ever since seeing Shiro in the flesh he’s been having intrusive thoughts.  Now that he was up close and had time to really look at Shiro he had to admit he was even more handsome in person. It was unusual being attracted to a target, he’s never had this problem before; mostly due to the fact that he never desired another person before this. 

Up close he could take in the richness of Shiro’s coffee brown eyes and the blue tint of his silver-white hair. His soft gaze was framed by delicate silver eyelashes that made Keith wonder if Shiro might be Albino. His sun-kissed skin told otherwise, it emphasized his defined bone structure contrasting with his snowy locks. Even the scar across his nose seemed to only add to his unique beauty. 

Keith never thought he would think an alpha to be beautiful but here he was. He had a feeling he might have to regulate his omega side carefully on this mission but it couldn’t have been more than primal attraction. No need to get anxious.

“It's nice meeting you too. I'm thankful you showed up when you did.” Keith’s smile was fond when he said it.

“I’m just glad you’re safe. How long have you been on the streets?” Shiro said, there was pity in his eyes.

“Only a few weeks, I’ve been trying to find somewhere better to-to--” Keith paused to swallow, shifting the menu on the table anxiously. 

“To sell myself.” He finally admitted, he let a bit of shame slip into his tone. “I just needed to make a little money.”

Shiro didn’t look all that surprised but his thick brows furrowed with sympathy after he heard Keith’s confession. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You did what you had to to survive, no one can blame you for that.” Shiro said, he reached over to lay his hand over Keith’s to reassure him. 

“I appreciate your support.” Keith gave a weak smile pulling his hand away from Shiro’s gentle touch. 

“But now I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of being attacked again.” His voice shook with fear. He rubbed his face with both hands letting them fall in his lap as he lets out a breath like he was on the verge of tears.

Shiro sat back looking pretty frustrated, he sighed before leaning forward again.

“How old are you?” Shiro asked with a serious expression. It was an unexpected question.

“I’m 20.” Keith shot Shiro a puzzled look.

“Okay so you’re not a minor. That gives us less options.” Shiro grumbled, rubbing at his clean shaven jaw in thought.  “I take it you probably don’t have anyone to go to?” 

Keith hesitated before replying. He wants to say he ran from a shelter since that fits his character the best but he ran the risk of Shiro trying to make him go back. It was pretty much illegal for omegas to run from shelters and anyone who caught them were expected to return the omega no matter what. He did have a hard time believing Shiro would do that though, he seemed determined to help Keith no matter what. 

“I ran from an omega shelter. I don’t really like to think too much about that time.” Keith admitted the lie smoothly. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to share if it’s too much.” Shiro reassured him. Keith was thankful his prediction was right.  Omega shelters were mostly okay places for omegas who had no support but some were notorious for mistreatment of the very omegas they’re sworn to help. Perhaps Shiro assumed he went through that as well, it made Keith wonder just how common the problem was.

Their conversation was interrupted when Pedra came back with two tall glasses full of milkshake. She placed them in front of Shiro and Keith carefully.

“You guys ready to order?” She asked.

Shiro laughed with an apologetic expression. “Sorry we got caught up in our conversation. Could you give us another minute.” 

“No problem sweetie. I’ll check up on you in a few.” She left after to serve another table.

Shiro looked back at Keith who was already sipping his shake with a look of bliss on his face. It was topped with whipped cream and shaved chocolate, Keith moaned from the rich taste.

“Good right?” Shiro said with a smug look on his face. 

Keith rolled his eyes with a laugh. “I just have a weakness for chocolate. You got lucky guessing my favorite flavor.” Keith said not wanting to admit defeat.

Shiro gave him a knowing look but simply sipped at his own strawberry shake. Keith didn’t take Shiro as the type to have a sweet tooth, the strawberry shake looked like it was even more sugary. 

“I had an idea,” Shiro said, going back to his serious tone. “I’m not sure how much I can help you in the long run but I can at least offer my guest room so you have somewhere to sleep.” Shiro suggested.

Keith blinked in shock at the offer. He thought Shiro was a little too trusting inviting a stranger to his home. Then again Shiro might be a creep who’s just really good at acting. Keith doubted it but he did think this was all too suspiciously easy, he would keep his guard up anyway. He's already seen the outside of Shiro's home while tailing him, it wasn't completely uncharted territory at least. 

The silence must have lasted too long because Shiro looked like he was ready to take it back but Keith interrupted him before that window of opportunity closed.

“I would like that. Sleeping in an actual bed sounds nice and I think I can trust you.” 

A smile of relief grew on Shiro’s face hearing Keith’s reply.  “I’m glad to hear that, at least you’ll be safe for the night. I haven’t had guests in a while but I’ll make sure you’re comfortable.” 

“Don’t stress it, I’m just grateful for your charity.” Keith smiled taking another sip of his shake. 

  
  


\----

Shiro's house was a classic modern home with mostly a grey and black exterior. It had a vintage feel to it being partly made from grey bricks, most homes only use sleek metals nowadays but it gave the place a down to earth charm. 

Scott, who drove them back, opened the door for them and gave Keith a dirty look when he stepped out after Shiro. Keith only ignored him, his plan was going smoothly and he wasn't going to let the guard shake his confidence.

“Sir, I wanted to talk real quick.” Scott called out as they we’re walking away.

Keith froze but Shiro turned and walked up to him when Scott gestured for him to come closer.

“In private.” Scott added, not even hiding his glare towards Keith.  They both stood close enough to whisper as Scott began to talk with his back partially to Keith.

Keith fought back a scowl just thinking about how the guard was almost certainly talking shit about him. Yes he was absolutely right about Keith being untrustworthy but it still irritated Keith how antagonistic the guard was being, it felt like more than just suspicion and over-protectiveness. Either way he didn’t need more perceptive people like that around to compromise the mission. Scott was definitely going to be a problem. 

As they talked Scott’s posture grew more tense. Shiro was shaking his head with his hands on his hips but his expression looked confused as he replied. Keith tried to read his lips since he could only hear the hiss of their whispers but not make out the words. 

Scott looked exasperated for some reason, he frowned at Keith for a moment before shrugging. Shiro glanced at Keith after, confirming that Scott was trying to plant some bad seed about Keith in Shiro’s head. He didn’t like the look of reluctance on Shiro’s face when he glanced at Keith.

Keith wouldn’t let him go any further with his target.

“Um, Shiro?” Keith called out. Shiro turned his attention to Keith much to Scott’s disapproval.

“I don’t mean to interrupt but it’s still a little chilly out here.” Keith’s smile was small and uncomfortable.

“Sorry Keith,” Shiro said then turned to Scott. “He’s right, it’s been a long night. We should all just get some rest for now.” 

Scott frowned but eventually replied. “Just contact us if you need to.” He then turned to go back into the driver’s seat to sit and wait for them to go in.

Keith briefly wondered if Scott wanted him to hear that last remark but the thought passed when Shiro stared ushering him towards the house. Keith took in the neat lawn and neighborhood houses surrounding Shiro’s. They weren’t miles away from each other nor were they connected, there was just enough room for there to be a sense of privacy but not enough to be isolated completely.

When they approached the door Keith could see that it and it’s frame was the only metal thing attached to the house. It of course had a high-tech electronic lock that probably had a pretty good security system. Keith wasn't able to catch that when he first tailed Shiro, he only watched from afar in brief moments, he would have to take as many mental notes as possible now that he was a guest.

Keith let displeasure bleed onto his face when Shiro pressed his finger print to the touch screen making it light up blue before unlocking the door. Fingerprint locks were always a nightmare to deactivate. Keith wondered if he’d have enough time to study how that specific one works.

The door slid open with a soft whooshing sound. They entered into a pretty spacious looking lounging area that held black leather sofas and geometric accent tables with glass tops. The floor was a rich, darker wood with a marbled design that looked raw and organic. Instead of a TV there was a set of instruments sitting near the back of the room and facing the entrance.

Keith took it all in. He looked over near the entrance to see another touchpad installed near the door. It didn’t look like there were any Guard bots floating around which was a good sign at least. No visible cameras either though hidden ones are still a possibility. Certain room walls were largely glass as well leaving no privacy in those areas. There were even more areas deeper in, the house was more spacious than it appeared on the outside.

Keith could feel Shiro staring at him making him finally meet eyes with the alpha again to see mirth in them.

“You like?” Shiro asked gesturing to the house. 

“Yeah it’s--uh--pretty _artsy_. ” Keith said for lack of a better word, he put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk around the space. In a way Shiro’s home reminded Keith of a very distant memory. 

“I designed it myself. Remade the whole interior of this place. It was an old house that almost got bulldozed but I bought it just in time.” Shiro looked proud as he said it.

Keith’s mouth opened in genuine awe. Shiro installed all of this? Was he some type of super human? Famous pilot, activist and now interior designer? What couldn’t he do?

“It’s always amazing seeing handmade works of art like this. It’s beautiful.” Keith said, suddenly viewing the home in a whole new light.  Keith was a craftsman himself so he could really appreciate the beauty of melding something into your own unique design. Judging by the light dusting of pink on Shiro’s cheeks the compliment really touched him. This seems like a passionate hobby for Shiro too. 

“Thanks, it’s...really nice to hear that.” Shiro said. He let out a quiet laugh after, shaking his head like he was thinking of a funny memory.

“What’s so funny?” Keith said with a bit of amusement in his tone. He had to admit he kind of liked talking about more light-hearted topics with Shiro.

“No it’s nothing.” Shiro said still grinning as he continued, 

“Just remembering my husband’s face when he saw the house. He was so pissed when he saw I went for a monochrome theme, he’s  _ obsessed  _ with bright colors.” Shiro cringed like the idea was appalling to him though his fond smile remained.

The statement made Keith whipped around to face Shiro with a shocked expression. The blood drained from Keith’s face when he heard that word.

“Your  _ husband  _ ?” 

  
  



End file.
